Schließe deine Augen
by cu123
Summary: Schuldig ist auf der Flucht, doch er kann ihm nicht entkommen


Titel: Schließe deine Augen

Teil: Oneshot  
Autor: cu123  
Fandom: Weiß Kreuz

Disclaimer: not my boys, no money make…

BGM-Empfehlung: Time to Burn (The Rasmus)

**Schließe deine Augen**

_Tell me why do I feel this way_

_All my life I've been standing on the borderline_

_Too many bridges burned_

_Too many lies I've heard_

_Leave it all behind_

_Cross the borderline_

_Face the truth_

Kahle, rissige Wände. Weiß, oder das, was einmal Weiß gewesen war. So oft überstrichen, dass man es gar nicht mehr zählen konnte. Spärliche Ausstattung: Bett, ein niedriger Tisch und ein wackliger Stuhl. Keine zusätzliche Tür, die den Zugang zu einem Bad verraten hätte.

Er starrte an die Decke, sah aber etwas völlig anderes, verborgen in seinem Geist. Die Matratze unter ihm war durchgelegen, orange Haare breiteten sich wie ein Strahlenkranz über das Kopfkissen aus.

Erschöpfung und Müdigkeit hatten dunkle Ringe unter den Augen hinterlassen, das junge Gesicht hätte eingefallen gewirkt, wäre es nicht so angespannt gewesen. Trotz aller Bemühungen, die Schilde so fest es ging um sich zu wickeln, wurde das weiß-graue Rauschen in seinem Kopf immer lauter, verweigerte ihm den dringend benötigten Schlaf.

Und dennoch schien er irgendwann weggedöst zu sein, denn das Klopfen an der Zimmertür ließ ihn mit rasendem Herzen aufschrecken. Er beantwortete es nicht. Blaue Augen glitzerten auf, zersplittertes Glas, als der Knauf gedreht wurde, die Tür sich zunächst einen Spalt weit und schließlich ganz öffnete. Die Verriegelung, er hatte sie vollkommen vergessen gehabt.

Das Licht der nackten Glühbirne war schwach, flackerte immer wieder. Doch er hätte die eintretende Person wahrscheinlich auch in völliger Finsternis erkannt.

„Guten Abend, Schuldig."

„Du hast mich also gefunden…"

Die Worte kratzten in seiner Kehle, Reibeisen gegen empfindliches Fleisch.

„Wie du siehst."

Crawford neigte den Kopf etwas, Licht spiegelte sich in den blanken Brillengläsern, versteckte die Augen. Die Züge des Älteren schienen für einen Moment wie in Stein gehauen, dann bog etwas völlig Humorloses die Mundwinkel kurz nach oben.

„Dachtest du wirklich, sie würden dir das durchgehen lassen?"

Er musterte Crawford, der gerade aufgerichtet dastand, makelloser Anzug, perfekt sitzende Krawatte. Schließlich kroch ein sorgloses Grinsen auf seine Lippen. Es konnte keinen von ihnen täuschen.

„Einen Versuch war es wert."

Seine Augen konnten sich nicht von der Gestalt des Anderen losreißen, düstere Schatten wirbelten durch das klare Blau. Nichts, er konnte rein gar nichts von der ausdruckslosen Miene ablesen und telepathisch versuchte er es gar nicht erst.

„Nein, das denke ich nicht."

So ruhig. Das hatte ihn schon öfter halb in den Wahnsinn getrieben. Diese unüberwindbaren Barrikaden. Teil von Crawfords Perfektionismus. Es fiel ihm immer schwerer sein Grinsen aufrechtzuerhalten.

„Sie haben dir deinen alten Job zurückgegeben?"

Warum fragte er eigentlich? Um es hinauszuzögern? Bekam er es etwa mit der Angst zu tun? Sein Grinsen löste sich endgültig auf und nur noch Müdigkeit blieb übrig.

„Ja. Sie wollen einen Beweis für meine Zuverlässigkeit haben."

Amüsement schwang darin mit, ein Scherz, den Crawford nur mit sich selbst teilte. Eine Hand griff nach oben, nahm die Brille ab und legte sie vorsichtig auf den Tisch. Manikürte Fingernägel trommelten flüchtig auf der alten Holzplatte.

Sein Magen krampfte sich zusammen bei dieser Geste. Er wurde in einen anderen Raum zurückversetzt, in eine andere Zeit. Kein Wort kam über seine Lippen und dabei wollte er unbedingt noch etwas sagen. Er bewegte sich etwas auf dem Bett, bis er nur noch auf der Bettkante saß. Füße berührten den kalten Boden, verankerten ihn in der Realität.

Crawford trat näher, braune Augen kühl mit einem Nachhall der eben empfundenen Belustigung.

„Schließe deine Augen."

Er gehorchte automatisch, die ruhige Stimme übte Zwang ohne Gewalt aus. Angestrengt lauschte er auf Crawfords Schritte und sein Atem wurde abgehackter, als der Ältere vor ihm stehen blieb. Eau de Cologne, nur ein Hauch, doch er ließ ihn fast würgen. Die Angst ließ sich nicht mehr leugnen, aber er konnte sich nicht wehren. Nicht gegen ihn.

Und dann gelang es ihm endlich die Worte auszusprechen.

„Ich liebe dich, Brad."

Er hörte weder den Schuss noch die Antwort.

**Owari**


End file.
